I think we could work this out
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: Cuando eres un semidiós las dificultades van mucho más allá de misiones y monstruos. A veces, la familia puede ser el desafío más grande. Aviso: Este fic participa del reto "Griegos, Egipcios y Nórdicos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan

 **Capítulo 1 de 4:** Percy/Anfítrite

 **Palabras:** 2375

 _ **Aviso:**_ _ _Este__ _ _f__ _ic participa del reto "Griegos, Egipcios y Nórdicos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Sin importar lo que sus hermanas u otras personas piensen, Anfítrite no es estúpida. Casarse con Poseidón fue la mejor, y peor, decisión que ha tomado en su inmortal vida. Sí, tal vez es la fuente constante de algo cercano al dolor, y de vez en cuando un corazón roto, pero la diosa no puede encontrar una razón en su corazón que la hiciera lamentar su elección. Ella ama a su esposo, para bien o para mal, y todos estos años de estar al lado de él como su reina le han enseñado a adaptarse a sus costumbres.

Costumbres extra maritales

Sally Jackson no era la primera mujer por la que Poseidón dejaba a un lado su matrimonio para ir a la cama. Siempre supo que pasaría, tarde o temprano, pacto o no pacto. Estaba en la naturaleza del dios del mar, al igual que sus hermanos. Cambiar su actitud era como tratar de cambiar al mar―y al mar no les gusta ser restringido, o al menos eso es lo que Poseidón siempre dice. Él no sería el dios que ella ama si eso pasara, e incluso si cada engaño le hace sentir enfado, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que tienen que agradarle sus amantes mortales y, peor, el producto de estas relaciones. No, ella no iba a quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados y dejarle hacer lo que él quiera.

No, Anfítrite no es estúpida y no dejaría que piensen que lo es. Ni siquiera el mismísimo dios del mar.

Al principio, no le sorprendió cuando Poseidón empezó a desaparecer ya tarde en la noche, sin decir palabra alguna. Ella lo miraría, tratando de encontrar alguna pista o indicio, pero al final siempre lo dejaba ir sin reclamar nada. El dios desaparecía por unas horas, para después regresar al palacio con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Anfítrite no estaba contenta.

Siempre se hace la ciega cuando pasa una o dos veces, pero cuando se convierte en un hábito sabe que debe tomar cartas en el asunto. Poseidón podía acostarse por todas partes, con quién se le de la gana, con tal de que su corazón siempre le pertenezca a ella; Anfítrite vaporizaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiar o cambiar eso. Sus desapariciones, no tan seguidas pero siempre a la misma ahora, no la complacían para nada.

Así que, cuando su esposo desapareció una noche, Anfítrite esperó...y de ahí lo siguió. Al principio fue difícil seguirle el paso. Poseidón no había vivido por tantos años sin ser capaz de evitar ser detectado, después de todo. Pero Anfítrite sabía sus trucos, algunos que se había tomado la molestia de aprender, y eso le ayudó a encontrarlo.

La hermosa mujer alzó una ceja al notar a dónde había llegado: un restaurante pequeño en el centro de Manhattan. Entró.

"¿Mesa para uno, señora?" Un mesero preguntó, sonriendo educada mente.

El muchacho esperó por un respuesta, con su sonrisa amable pero forzada que todos los empleados usan de vez en cuando, mientras Anfítrite miraba el lugar. Era desordenado, para decirlo de una forma sutil. El restaurante se veía sucio; posters de bandas y fotos de paisajes industriales adornaban las paredes, colocados como si un niño hubiera hecho el trabajo. Las pálidas luces del techo, de un color amarillo fluorescente, parpadeaban de vez en cuando sobre su cabeza. El aire se sentía sobrecargado, pegajoso. Al principio, la comida que alcanzó a observar le hizo considerar la idea de abandonar al dios del mar en el horrible lugar y dejar que, por lo menos, se torture así mismo con la pobre comida. Pero, algunas de las camareras poseían hermoso rostro y figura, así que decidió quedarse para averiguar cuál de ellas había conseguido la atención de Poseidón.

Anfítrite rechazó la mesa. Rechinó los dientes cuando encontró a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verde mar: su esposo. El dios estaba vistiendo una camiseta hawaiana, pantalones caqui y un par de sandalias―Hasta ahora, la diosa realmente no entiende el sentido de moda de su esposo. El dios estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del lugar, riendo a rienda suelta. Una mesera, que parecía estar tomando la orden, no dejaba ver quién era la acompañante.

Cuando la muchacha se retiró, los ojos de la reina se abrieron de sorpresa. No era ningún mujer, en realidad, era un adolescente. Desarreglado cabello negro, ojos verde mar, camiseta azul que hacía resaltar sus facciones. Pero, lo que más resaltaba, era la facilidad con la que sonreía; al igual que su padre.

Percy Jackson.

La diosa fulminó al chico con la mirada. Era una acción un tanto infantil, ella lo sabe, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Finalmente, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos notaba su presencia, suspiró. Ajustó su chaqueta, sonrió forzada mente y, rechazando otra vez la invitación de un mesero, salió del restaurante.

* * *

"¿Qué tiene tan molesta, mi reina?" Poseidón preguntó, desde su trono, besando con delicadeza los nudillos de su esposa. Anfítrite soltó un resoplido, removiendo su mano de un solo golpe. El dios del mar la miró, alzando una ceja.

"No estoy enojada, _mi rey_ " La diosa contestó, con cierto reproche en su voz. "Simplemente..." Paró tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Unas que, por supuesto, no delataran que había seguid a su esposo hasta la reunión secreta que tenía con su hijo. "Simplemente no estoy complacida con ciertos asuntos que han acontecido" La hermosa nereida cruzó los brazos y miró a su esposo. "¿Tienes alguna de idea de que asuntos estoy hablando?"

Poseidón la miró: esa tierna expresión, cejas juntas, labios un poco abiertos, de no saber algo apareció en su rostro. Anfítrite alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta. El dios tomó su mano y le sonrió.

"Amor, entiendo que de vez en cuando te enojes por haberme encaprichado con la idea de que fueras mi esposa. Y por Delfín. Honestamente no sé que te habrá dicho, pero..." Si Anfítrite no respetara tanto a su esposo, ya hubiera soltado una carcajada. El dios del mar ladeó la cabeza. "¿No estás enojada por eso, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, mi rey"

Poseidón soltó un suspiró. "Entonces, ¿qué sucede?"

"Podrías haberlo invitado a cenar, ¿sabes?" La diosa susurró; tal vez demasiado bajo como para el oído de un mortal, pero sabe que el dios podrá escucharla. Sus ojos, de un color azul marino, evitaron mirar al rey, concentrándose en una de las paredes del palacio. Color verde mar, conchas de diversos tamaños y colores resaltaban, así cómo también brillantes perlas.

"Invitarlo.." Poseidón repitió, pensativo. Arrugó los labios. "Oh, ya veo te refieres a..."

"Sí" La nereida le interrumpió. "Me refiero a _él_ " Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. El dios tosió, un tanto abrumado por el enojo de su esposa.

"¿En verdad quieres que lo invite?" Anfítrite parpadeó.

Ni siquiera estaba segura por qué había dicho lo anterior. Tampoco estaba segura si resistiría cenar con Poseidón, Tritón, el cual según recordaba no le agradaba su hermanastro, y Percy Jackson, el hijo favorito de su esposo. Ella sabe que es su favorito; el dios siempre sonríe con orgullo cuando hablaba sobre él y los increíbles sacrificios que hizo para salvar al Olimpo. Le molesta, no la existencia del muchacho―Solo lo ha visto una vez, cuando vino de visita en tiempos de guerra, y a pesar de eso nunca se encontró odiándolo o deseándole la muerte. Una mujer, una _madre_ como Sally Jackson, no merece que su hijo sufra a manos de su madrastra inmortal.

Pero, lo que sí le molesta, es la conexión que el dios del mar tiene con Percy. El recuerdo de la primera vez que llegó a la Atlántida nunca se borraría de su cabeza. El reino, al igual que la apariencia de Poseidón, se encontraba triste, devastado, débil. Viejo enemigos de las profundidades se alzaban. Tyson, otro hijo de su esposo; un cíclope en realidad, tampoco le sorprendió, se encargaba de la fabricación de armamento. Ella, junto con Delfín y su hijo Tritón, se encargaban de las alineaciones que utilizarían en el campo de batalla. El dios, mientras tanto, se encargaba del enemigo más poderoso.

Su encuentro fue rápido, ni siquiera fue propiamente uno. Anfítrite lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada. Y, dioses, ¿por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Poseidón?: cabello negro, piel bronceada, ojos verde mar. Su esposo la presentó, la nereida asintió en forma de saludo. La diosa miró a Tritón, el heredero al trono estaba concentrado en el mapa claramente tratando de ignorar al vástago. Con tono educado, se excusó con su esposo y, antes de desaparecer nadando tan rápido le permitiera su cola, vio por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa del dios. Dolió: Anfítrite no había logrado hacerlo sentir ni remotamente mejor esa semana.

"Sí" La reina dijo en voz baja. Aclaró su garganta. "Sí, invítalo"

* * *

Era un desastre, enserio. La cena no podría ser más rara. Poseidón estaba sentado en la silla de la cabecera principal; era tan hermosa como su trono. Majestuosa, de color bronce con perlas brillantes incrustadas en los rodeabrazos. La sonrisa en el rostro bronceado del dios del mar le recordó a Anfrítite a la del mesero del restaurante: una perfecta sonrisa feliz fingida. Era comprensible; Tritón y Percy no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro como si fueran enemigos desde nacimiento.

"La comida está deliciosa, ¿no Percy?" Poseidón preguntó, mirando a su hijo. El muchacho dejó de comer, puso a un lado sus cubiertos, y sonrió.

"Sí, por supuesto" respondió. Luego, sus ojos verde mar miraron a la mujer que estaba sentada en silla de enfrente. Anfrítite lo miró. "¿Lo hiciste tú?...Quiero decir, eh, yo.." El rostro del hijo de Poseidón se tornó rojo, mientras balbuceos brotaban de su boca. Tritón tosió, tratando de ocultar su risa. Percy le dedicó una mirada letal. Finalmente, el chico suspiró y con voz decidida dijo:

"¿Cocinaste la cena,..reina?" La última palabra fue dicha con tanta incomodidad y gracia que hizo que Anfítrite mordiera su lengua: no había heredado tan solo el aspecto de su padre sino también la personalidad.

"No, Percy, yo no cociné. Usualmente sólo elijo la vajilla, copas, todo lo que se necesita para para preparar la mesa. Los ayudantes de la cocina son los que cocinaron esta deliciosa cena para nosotros"

El rostro del héroe del Olimpo se volvió más rojo. "Oh, lo siento. Mi mamá suele cocinar, así qué solo asumí lo más lógico" En un susurro, agregó: "Esto es totalmente la culpa de Annabeth"

Anfítrite había oído _mucho_ sobre Annabeth Chase. Al principio, eran solo quejas. Poseidón solía hablar horas y horas de lo incómodo que era la situación sobre la sorprendente amistad que su hijo había entablado con la rubia―Al dios no le agrada Atenea, pero no es enemigo de la diosa. Además, su esposo ya no le guarda rencor a los inexpertos habitantes de la vieja Atenas, como Poseidón los suele llamar, por haber elegido el olivo en vez de la fuente que hizo brotar con su tridente. Después, cuando los semidioses empezaron a salir, el dios se veía genuina mente feliz aunque, de vez en cuando, volvía a quejarse por lo insistente que era Atenea al querer separarlos o por los discursos de 'Annabeth claramente puede encontrar a alguien mejor'.

"Percy, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar?" La esposa del dios del mar, preguntó, levantándose con gracia de su silla. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Caminar?"

"Sí" contestó la diosa de vuelta. Miró a su esposo y de ahí a su hijo. "Si no recuerdo mal Poseidón y Tritón tenían cosas que hablar, ¿verdad?" Su mirada se volvió más profunda. Poseidón carraspeó, un tanto incómodo.

"Sí, claro"

Anfrítite le sonrió a su hijo, a su esposo y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Empezó a caminar, Percy la seguía a una distancia bastante prudente para los estándares del semidiós: tal vez piensa que lo va a pulverizar o algo así. La diosa ladeó la cabeza, pero igualmente siguió caminando. Recorrieron un largo pasillo, en silencio, hasta llegar a las puertas que los llevarían al exterior. Dos hombres con cola, armaduras y espadas, la saludaron. Anfrítite correspondió al saludo.

Llegaron a un jardín, lleno de corales de diversos colores y tamaños. Varios peces nadaban alrededor.

"Así qué.." Percy dijo, mirando hacia el suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. "Lo que pasó en el comedor, ¡juro que no quise hacerlo!"

Anfrítite sonrió, mirando hacia el jardín. De ahí, fijó su vista en el semidiós. "No necesitas disculparte, Perseus" Un sonido salió de la garganta de Percy; probablemente quería quejarse sobre el uso de su nombre completo. La diosa continuó. "No te odio, Percy Jackson. Si eso es lo que piensas.." El hijo de Poseidón la miró sorprendido. Pues, eso era algo nuevo. "Pero tampoco me agradas"

Sí, era demasiado bueno cómo para ser verdad.

"..¿Lo entiendo?" Percy dijo, sonando un tanto inseguro. Sacudió los hombros. "Soy un hijo ilegítimo y todo eso.." Anfrítite negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

"Va más allá de eso, Perseus" le interrumpió. "¿Te das cuenta de cuan importante eres para tu padre? En el pasado ha tenido muchos hijos: Teseo, Atlante, Neleo, pero tú eres su máximo orgullo. Riptide te fue especialmente entregada a ti. Cada vez que alguien te menciona sonríe mucho, puede hablar horas y horas sobre ti y nunca cansarse. _Tú_ eres su fuente de felicidad"

"Pero, él te ama…y a Tritón también"

"Obviamente, pero tú, Percy, tú eres como una parte de él" Ojos verde mar miraron a la nereida. Anfrítite solo miró de vuelta: no había nada más que decir. Tal vez, ella podría decirle que sería un honor que él le llame 'mamá' o algo parecido, pero eso era algo estúpido; su relación estaba bien tal como está. A veces, los cambios pueden empeorar las cosas y, por amor a su esposo, Anfrítite quería que la relación con Perseus prosperara, sin importar en qué nivel se hallara.

La diosa carraspeó. "Así que, Perseus, _por favor_ no hagas nada riesgoso si realmente amas a tu padre"

Percy sonrió. "No lo haré" Y, por primera vez, la diosa le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

 **N/A: Siempre quise que, aunque sea en uno de los libro adicionales, Rick nos expandiera un poco sobre la relación que tenía Percy con Anfrítite o Nico con Persephone. Me intriga; es obvio que estas dos no odian a los hijos semidioses de sus esposos. Hera, en cambio, no comparte esta actitud(Este será mi más grande reto. El tercer capítulo será uno con Hera todavía no sé si elegir a Thalia o Jason..Posiblemente elija a Thalia. La temática será diferente, obviamente)**

 **Espero haber capturado a la esposa de Poseidón de una manera correcta.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Nico/Persephone**

 _ **"Estar al lado de tu padre tantos años me ha enseñado algo: Puedes dejar que la muerte te consuma o aprender de ella. Así que, dime, ¿cuál elijes?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Las series PJO y HOO le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

 **Capítulo 2 de 4:** Nico/Persephone

 **Palabras:** 2451

* * *

"Suficiente" Ella susurró a través de su respiración irregular, gotas de sudor rodando por su cuerpo. Tomó un gran respiro y calmadamente alzó sus ojos del suelo hasta encontrarse con los de él. "Suficiente, Hades" El remolino de sombras que los habían envuelto segundos atrás, desaparecieron al estar parados en el oscuro salón de trono una vez más. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban a medida que hablaba. "Estoy cansada de tus juegos"

"Entonces vete si no te gusta estar aquí. Tú sabes tanto como yo que como no estás muerta o muriendo no tengo poder sobre ti. Y como también eres una deidad, tengo hasta menos poder sobre ti, diosa" Su tono no sonaba enojado. En cambio, casi sonaba arrepentido y Perséfone _casi_ le cree. Pero esa sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro y ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros lo decían todo. Él se estaba burlando de ella, incitándola.

"Y tú sabes también mi lord, que no hay escape del infierno más que a través de su maestro"

"Entonces, sería mejor conocer a ese guardián, ¿no crees mi querida Perséfone?" Hades susurró, antes de que las sombras lo tragaran nuevamente.

* * *

La muerte es aterradora; la muerte es cruel; la muerte es inquebrantable...La muerte es una promesa inescapable.

Parada en las sombras, viendo por primera vez el juicio de las almas, Perséfone llegó a otras conclusiones.

La muerte no es aterradora; es imponente. Sentado con orgullo en su trono de color negro, su altura resaltando entre las demás. Cabello negro, ojos negros, ropa negra―y aún así no estaba perdido entre las sombras. Él estaba hecho de ellas.

La muerte no es cruel, simplemente es justa. Una vida por una vida y un alma por un alma.

La muerte es inquebrantable, sí, pero al igual que los mortales no estaban destinados a vivir por siempre, la primavera no estaba destinada a ser eterna.

La muerte es una promesa inescapable, pero también la promesa de una mejor vida de vez en cuando. La muerte era cuatro semillas de granada en la palma de su mano.

La muerte era su captor, y ella estaba cautivada por la muerte.

* * *

Hay un olor vagamente podrido en la esencia de las flores y las hierbas que perduran en sus fosas nasales mientras desciende hacia al Inframundo. Durante los primeros milenios de su existencia, Persephone no sabía nada más que solo ayudar con el trabajo de su madre, quién siempre la ponía en segundo lugar―siempre la asistente, siempre la pequeña hija(incluso cuando ya no lo era. Solo una madre como Deméter no sería capaz de aceptar la realidad) que la consentía, idolatraba, _obedecía._

Ella no es esas cosas aquí, en la oscuridad, en la tierra de los muertos. Es temida, poderosa, _entendida._ Aquí, nadie espera que ella ponga flores todas las mañanas en cada una las ventanas siguiendo las costumbres matutinas de su madre. En lo más profundo de su corazón, no siempre reniega de las funciones que cumple junto con Deméter cuando residen afuera juntas, pero cansa, a veces, porque se supone que ella _debe_ estar ahí. Es en esos momentos cuando Perséfone prefiere ver el retorcido y lento crecimiento de las almas del Inframundo al lado de su esposo, en vez de ver millones de flores creciendo en la pradera junto con su madre.

Un aroma dulce típico del florecimiento(huele diferente arriba, que en su jardín en el Inframundo, está segura de ello) y una plaga bajo el olor fresco a corte de cebada se incrustan en el fondo de su conciencia, hasta que se aleja del mundo una vez más, y respira.

* * *

Hades es el dios del Inframundo, sumergido en una tarea de miseria y dolor que al principio no compartía con nadie, solitario hasta el día de su muerte. Pero la muerte de cuerpo no afecta a los dioses, solo se desvanecen a medida que son olvidados por la gente que solía adorarlos. Y así quedó su trabajo: regir la muerte. Puede ver, sentir y oír cada una de ellas: la causa de fallecimiento, el alma dejando el cuerpo de la víctima, el temblor de sus voces al llegar al recibidor del Inframundo y decir que es una equivocación, que _debe_ ser una equivocación.

Ella puede verlo, la forma en cómo los oscuros ojos del rey brillan; es un brillo que solo había visto en él una vez cuando Zeus, en uno de los muchos ataques de inconsciencia por los que es popular, mató a una de las amantes mortales de Hades, Maria Di Angelo, con su rayo. Esa vez, era dolor y venganza; esta vez es solo dolor, _demasiado_ dolor.

Y al igual que todas esas veces, el rey pudo sentir cuando el alma de su hija llegó al Inframundo; sus ojos se abrieron, agarró la mano de su reina con fuerza: Bianca Di Angelo había muerto.

* * *

Es rara la vez que la diosa de la primavera decide dejar el palacio. Usualmente solo aprecia el panorama desde la ventana de su habitación o sale a cuidar de sus plantas en el jardín que Hades hizo construir especialmente para ella, pero hay algo en su interior, una sensación que no comprende, que le pide que vaya hacia allá, a los campos Elíseos, y hable con ella. Con Bianca.

La encuentra rápidamente: la niña de ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro y piel oliva ligeramente translúcida, está sentada en una banca cerca a un conjunto de árboles; una expresión de serenidad adorna su rostro; tal vez la muerte resultó satisfactoria para ella. Perséfone la mira, no segura de que decir, y por una fracción de segundo el pensamiento de regresar inmediatamente a su trono aparece en su cabeza, pero ya no puede: Bianca la está mirando de vuelta.

"Te ves exactamente.." La italiana para; la diosa de las flores puede jurar que oyó su voz quebrarse. Bianca miró hacia la nada y susurró: "Te ves exactamente igual que en las tarjetas de Nico" Perséfone arrugó los labios. _Nico._ Ella estaba bastante enterada de la existencia del segundo hijo que Hades tuvo con Maria Di Angelo: el pequeño niño feliz e hiperactivo, obsesionado con ese degradante juego de cartas de los dioses llamado Mito magia, que ahora no es más que odio, rencor y sombras.

"Tu hermano está aquí" La mujer finalmente dice: el dios del Inframundo le había avisado de la llegada del muchacho solo en caso si llegara a aparecer en el palacio en busca de alguna necesidad. Nunca llegó.

Bianca asintió. "Lo sé" Torció la boca. "Ha tratado de llamarme muchas veces hacia la tierra de los vivos". Ojos negros, _al igual que los de Hades,_ la miraron con...¿esperanza, tal vez? Perséfone no está segura. La italiana abrió su boca: se podía ver que debatía si decir o no las palabras que tenía en mente.

"No soy tu madre, niña" La reina le interrumpió, con voz cortante, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que le iba pedir. La mayor de los hermanos Di Angelo la miró. Perséfone evadió su mirada: no estaba asustada, pero tampoco estaba segura de por qué no se atrevía a hacerlo. Se dio medio vuelta y desapareció en una nube con olor a flores.

Tal vez, lo que dijo fue demasiado duro o hiriente, pero es la _verdad;_ ella es la reina del Inframundo, se supone que así deber ser.

* * *

Un niño de entre diez u once años, con cabello negro, ojos oscuros y pálida piel oliva destroza con furia una baraja de cartas. Una pila de madera está amontada en el suelo: una pequeña llama naranja brilla entre ellas. El italiano bota cada una de las cartas con imágenes de dioses y monstruos mitológicos en el fuego sin piedad. Sollozos, o tal vez gruñidos, salen de su boca.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Una dura voz preguntó. Nico alzó la cabeza. Una mujer de estatura promedio, piel pálida, largo cabello negro y ojos multicolores, semejantes a un colorido campo de flores en primavera, lo miraban con enojo: Perséfone.

"¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?" El italiano le respondió, sin inmutarse en cuidar su tono de voz. La diosa pestañeó; incluso si su cara denotaba enojo puro, en su quebradiza y vulnerable voz predominaba la tristeza y el dolor.

"Apreciaría que realizaras tu vandalismo en otro lado. Estás demasiado cerca de mi jardín" La diosa de las flores dijo, señalando hacia atrás. Árboles de granadas lucían imponentes; el dulce aroma era intoxicante. Flores silvestres, de varias tonalidades y tamaños, crecían desordena mente por el suelo hasta subir hacia las cercas que rodeaban el lugar. Lucía hermoso, y al mismo tiempo era tan sorprendente ver que ese tipo de vida fuera capaz de crecer en el Inframundo.

"Sin importar las condiciones, algo siempre florecerá" La diosa recitó, con una extraña dulzura en su voz. Nico la miró y Perséfone sintió un poco de satisfacción al notar que el muchacho dejó de quemar las cartas; por lo menos es respetada. "Mi madre siempre dice eso" agregó. Un sonido salió de la garganta del chico, como un sollozo contenido, y la diosa de la primavera abrió la boca: tal vez para pedir disculpar, tal vez para volver a repetir su orden. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

"Vete" Nico le interrumpió. " _Ahora_ "

Los ojos multicolores de Perséfone adquirieron un color verde oscuro. Se paró más recta, cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido, molesta. No iba a dejar que un simple semidiós, aunque sea hijo de su esposo, la tratara como si no fuera nadie.

"Este mi reino, Nico Di Angelo. _Yo_ soy la que doy órdenes aquí" El chico no se movió, solo la miró un tanto sorprendido; probablemente no esperaba que ella podría llegar a ser seria o intimidante, mucha gente suele pensar eso. Sin embargo, Nico tuvo la audacia de sacudirse de hombros y _seguir_ quemando esas estúpidas cartas. La diosa soltó un gruñido, y antes de volver al cuidado de su jardín decidió que, por el bienestar de su esposo, gastaría algunas de sus palabras con el irritante adolescente.

"Estar al lado de tu padre tantos años me ha enseñado algo: puedes dejar que la muerte te consuma o aprender de ella. Así que, dime, ¿cuál eliges?"

El chico no contestó nada. El fuego de las brasas aumentó, el humo subía en espirales hacia arriba, mientras más cartas eran quemadas: Nico ya había hecho su decisión, Perséfone solo esperaba que no acabara como su hermana.

* * *

Hades miró a su esposa. La bella diosa tenía un sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro; una copa de vino yacía en su mano derecha. El dios del Inframundo ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado, pero igualmente siguió disfrutando de la cena que había sido servida en su plato. Después de unos minutos,el rey decidió que era momento de hablar.

"Amor" Hades dijo, dejando los cubiertos a un lado. Perséfone lo miró. La reina bateó sus pestañas, sonriendo con inocencia.

"¿Sí, mi lord?" preguntó con voz dulce, casi parecido a un ronroneo.

El dios de la muerte maldijo bajo su aliento: a pesar de llevar casado milenios con la bella diosa todavía era débil ante sus encantos. Hades carraspeó. "Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que transformarlo de nuevo a humano, ¿no?"

Perséfone bufó, claramente indignada. Miró con desdén hacia la silla de enfrente y de ahí a su esposo. "Yo, por mi parte, pienso que hace mejor de diente de león" Los ojos oscuros de Hades miraron hacia al techo, con exasperación; las riñas familiares entre su hijo, Nico, y la diosa de la primavera le estaban causando una de las peores migrañas que había tenido en su inmortal vida.

"Amor" Hades dijo, mirando intensamente a su esposa. Perséfone arrugó los labios, soltó un resoplido y alzó las manos en rendición.

"Está bien" aceptó a regañadientes. La diosa movió sus manos e instantáneamente desapareció el bello diente de león para ser reemplazado por un muy enojado hijo de Hades en la silla. El chico la miraba directamente, murmurando insultos en griego bajo su aliento, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Estás loca" Nico siseó en voz alta. La diosa rechinó los dientes, lo miró fríamente y de ahí a su esposo. "¡Y tú querías que lo transformara de vuelta!" le reclamó, señalando con desdén hacia su hijastro.

Hades volvió a mirar hacia el techo con desesperación.

* * *

Perséfone miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras cuidaba unas flores silvestres de su jardín, al hijo de Hades salir del palacio con una mochila sobre su hombro; su espada de hierro estigio atada al filo de su cinturón. La diosa de la primavera sacudió los hombros: lo que sea que el muchacho hiciera no era de su incumbencia. Por supuesto, su curiosidad ganó y antes de pudiera detener a su boca, palabras salieron de ella:

"¿A dónde vas?" Nico paró de caminar, se dio media vuelta y miró a la diosa. Perséfone alzó una ceja; después de convivir con el italiano había aprendido que, al igual que su padre, su temperamento no era nada bueno. Le gustaba estar solo, que nadie se meta en sus asuntos.

"A cerrar las puertas" Él contestó sin vacilación. La diosa abrió la boca y lo miró: su esposo le había contado sobre el problema de la desaparición de Tánatos y las consecuencias que esta traía; miles y miles almas volviendo a la vida.

"¿Tu padre sabe de esto?"

"No"

"Está bien" Ella contestó,mirando nuevamente hacia el arbusto de flores. Nico murmuró algo, acomodó su mochila y siguió por el camino empedrado sin volver a mirar a su madrastra.

"¡Espera!" Perséfone lo llamó. El hijo de Hades se detuvo; una expresión de confusión adornaba su rostro. La diosa mordió su labio, indecisa. Finalmente, se alejó del arbusto, caminó hacia el árbol más cercano de granadas y arrancó una. Se acercó hacia el semidiós. "Toma" le dijo, poniendo el fruto en la mano del chico. "Te servirá para, ya sabes, no morirte"

El chico pestañeó, mirando hacia su mano. "A tu padre no le agradaría eso. El Inframundo ya es un desastre, no necesitamos más almas" agregó con indiferencia. El hijo de Hades sonrió levemente, abrió su mochila y guardó el fruto.

"Sí, claro..."

"No necesito tus agradecimientos Nico Di Angelo" La diosa le interrumpió. "Contrario a lo que todo el mundo cree, sobre todo mi madre, yo sí amo a mi esposo. Y por el gran amor que siento por él es que hago este gesto de amabilidad hacia ti. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, a mi rey parece que le agradas" Sacudió los hombros. "Para mi gusto eres demasiado irritante"

Nico soltó un bufido y sin decir nada más, siguió con su camino. Perséfone lo miró una vez más.

* * *

 **N/A: No pude evitar empezar con la historia de Hades y Perséfone. Si no quedó claro, sí, ellos son mi pareja inmortal favorita.** **Si no recuerdo mal en la 'Marca de Atenea' se reveló que Nico llevaba unas semillas de granadas del jardín de Perséfone y las usó cuando estuvo en la jarra. Nunca se supo si las robó o la diosa se las dio, así que decidí irme por la segunda opción.**

 **Capítulo 3: Hera/Thalia**

" _ **Supongo que estás feliz ahora, ¿no?" El rey del cielo casi escupió las palabras. Hera lo miró: había algo en su tono de voz; pena, enojo, dolor. A él le importaba esa mortal. Esa era la razón principal por la que los dioses no comparten más de una noche con mortales: su mortalidad es como una enfermedad; un dios se vuelve más emocional, más humano.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Soy una chica. Así que, no, Percy Jackson y sus personajes no pueden ser míos.

 **Capítulo 3:** Hera/Thalia, con un poco de Hera/Jason también

 **Palabras:** 2006

* * *

Hay otra mujer.

Otra mortal. Beryl Grace es su nombre; una famosa estrella de televisión. Hermoso rostro, cabello rubio, esbelta figura, ojos azules―Incluso si en público pretende que no le importa, en privado recuerda cada uno de los deslices de su esposo. O con cada uno de ellos, recuerda su error.

(Ella _es_ la diosa de la familia, pero la suya no es más que un juego de perfeccionismo y mentiras)

* * *

Una figura alta miró intensamente a la mujer que cargaba un bebé en los brazos. La bebé bostezó suavemente y la mujer sonrió con dulzura para después pinchar los cachetes regordetes de la pequeña. La bebé rió antes de alcanzar el dedo de su madre con sus pequeños dedos; le dio un pequeño apretón y la sonrisa de la mujer creció aún más.

"¿Quieres cargar a tu hija?" Ella preguntó en un susurró y el hombre asintió sin despejar la vista de la mujer oji-azul. La mujer le entregó a la bebé envuelta en una manta, el hombre no estaba seguro de qué hacer, esta era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé. Usualmente lo único que pasa en sus manos en su preciado rayo, un _objeto_ , pero este bebé es un ser _humano_ ;no es muy bueno lidiando con mortales.

"Le agradas" Beryl bostezó, cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Eso es bueno. Serás un buen padre" Zeus mordió su lengua, antes de que la verdad brotara de su boca; la bella mortal necesitaba descansar después del parto. El dios del rayo miró por última vez a su amante y de ahí hacia el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos: cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos azul eléctrico mirándolo con asombro.

Zeus miró hacia al otro lado de la cama: la cuna, dónde la enfermera había traído a la recién nacida, todavía estaba allí. Silenciosamente, caminó hacia allá, con delicadeza depositó a la bebé de vuelta, y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Los sollozos de Thalia se esparcieron por la habitación. Beryl abrió los ojos.

* * *

Hera pensó que sabía en lo que se está metiendo―y sí, la amargura y el cansancio se están adueñando de ella porque no había predicho que el rey de los cielos volvería donde esa _misma_ mujer.

Ni siquiera es la infidelidad lo que le molesta tanto como el hecho de que, mientras que él abandona el Olimpo y se acuesta con simple mortales, ella es por deber fiel. Tal vez el respeto de Hera hacia Zeus es escaso, pero la patrona del matrimonio tiene que velar por la unión sagrada entre un hombre y una mujer.

(Ella sabe lo que él piensa: Zeus ve a su dominio como un chiste)

* * *

Cuando la _misma_ mujer _vuelve_ a quedar embarazada, la reina Hera siente la amargura aumentar aún más.

Y el odio. Él actúa de manera normal, como si no hubiera engendrado a otro vástago a pesar del pacto: actitud soberbia, liderando el Olimpo desde su trono, sonrisa calculadora; sus ojos azul cielo brillando con orgullo por ser el dueño y señor de todo.

(Zeus es un maestro para la actuación, pero la diosa del matrimonio ya está cansada de solo actuar y no realizar)

* * *

El pequeño bebé de ojos azules y cabello rubio mira con curiosidad hacia la mujer que lo sostiene. Bolsas resaltan en sus ojos azules, piel reseca, cabello rubio enmarañado. A su lado, una niña con pecas regadas en la nariz, cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico, hace muecas tratando de hacer reír al bebé. El pequeño suelta un risilla; Thalia toca su nariz juguetona mente.

"¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a su madre. La ex- actriz mordió su labio, mirando con aburrimiento hacia la ventana. El azul del cielo, sin ninguna nube en el, parecía ser más brillante el día de hoy como si el rey de los dioses estuviera feliz por el recién nacido, su nuevo hijo.

Beryl miró nuevamente a sus hijos. "Jason. Le pondremos Jason" dijo, sonando segura. Complacer a la horrible esposa de su amado no estaba entre sus planes, pero Zeus le había aconsejado que lo hiciera para aplacar la ira de la diosa de la familia.

Thalia arrugó la nariz.

"Él es demasiado lindo como para ser un Jason" Beryl soltó una risa: incluso su hija, indirectamente, odiaba a la reina.

* * *

Hera miró con desdén hacia su alrededor: ninguna nube era visible en el cielo, el sol se alzaba brillante sobre el firmamento, niños de todas las edades reían y gritaban, correteando por los juegos; algunas familias estaban colina abajo, sentados en mantas de diversos colores, disfrutando de un picnic con deliciosa comida y bebidas. Era aliviador saber que su dominio, al menos, funcionaba de manera correcta en el mundo mortal.

Los ojos de la reina se concentraron en la mujer que tenía al frente. Los ojos azules de Berly Grace no eran nada más que eso: azul. Un color opaco y sin vida, al contrario del pequeño niño que estaba entre sus brazos. Cabello rubio, una pequeña cicatriz sobre el labio superior; vibrantes ojos azul eléctrico _, como los de Júpiter,_ la miraron por última vez antes de cerrarse finalmente.

Hera sonrió victoriosa. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y desapareció en un haz de luz.

* * *

Esconder a un bebé es, sin duda, una de las tareas más difíciles.

Para suerte de la diosa, cuando llegó al Olimpo, el salón de trono estaba vacío y el pequeño semidiós seguía dormido entre sus brazos. Pero, la reina sabe que debe encontrar una rápida solución; no hay formar de mantener a un mortal, un _infante_ mortal, en la ciudad de los dioses sin ser descubierto―Por un fracción de segundo, pensó en quedarse con él. Sonrió encantada al imaginarse el escándalo que surgiría porque la reina oh-tan-fiel engendró a un semidiós; la cara de Zeus al enterarse que ella le estaba dando una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Fue difícil admitirlo, pero, necesitaba ayuda. Rápido.

Sus amistades eran tan raras como las veces que su marido no la engaña, así que, decidió acudir a alguno de sus hijos, uno que pueda guardar el secreto, y convencerlo de que cuide a Jason hasta que tenga una edad adecuada para mandarlo al Campamento Júpiter. Decidió acudir a Ilitía, diosa de los nacimientos y las comadronas.

Su relación era estable; Hera solo esperaba que hubiera olvidado todo eso del asunto de Leto y evitar que ella llegara al parto.

* * *

"Supongo que ahora estás feliz, ¿no?" El rey de los dioses casi escupió las palabras. Hera, sentada desde su trono, pestañeó y lo miró levemente sorprendida. Había algo en el tono de su voz; pena, dolor, enojo. A él realmente le importaba esa mortal. La reina soltó un gruñido, fijó su vista hacia el frente, y sonó, una y otra vez, sus largas uñas sobre el brazo de su trono.

Mucho más allá del pacto, esa es la razón principal por la que los dioses no comparten más de una noche con mortales: su mortalidad, es como una enfermedad; un dios se puede volver más emocional, más _humano_.

"Al contrario, mi rey" Hera dijo, escupiendo las palabras también. "¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que mi dominio también abarca a la familia? Y aunque tus engaños son como un blasfemia para mí, sobre todo con esa despreciable mujer, ella era la única familia que le quedaba a tu hija: sobria o no sobria."

Zeus no dijo nada más.

* * *

Thalia Grace maldijo bajo su aliento. Simplemente había demasiados monstruos.

Los gritos de Grover, el sátiro que estaba encargado de llevarlos al campamento Mestizo, eran efectivos para hacer reaccionar a su piernas y correr; correr y no pensar. La hija de Zeus jadeó, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Luke, un rubio oji-azul hijo de Hermes que llevaba viajando con ella desde hace varias semanas. A su lado, una pequeña niña rubia de siete años con intensos ojos grises, corría sin soltar la mano del semidiós mayor.

"Vayan. Ahora" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Thalia sin que ella lo notara. El hijo de Hermes y la pequeña Annabeth pararon abruptamente. Grover, quién iba más adelante para guiarlos, no dejaba de insistir que siguieran.

"No"

La hija de Zeus ni siquiera contestó. Sus ojos azul eléctrico los miraron por _última vez(_ sí, ella no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto), giró sobre sus talones y corrió colina abajo; los ruegos de Luke y Annabeth zumbando en sus oídos.

* * *

La esposa de Zeus encontraba bastante irónico que la hija del rey de los dioses casi muere defendiendo a la que consideraba su nueva familia.―Sí, casi. El rey del cielo intervino, a pesar de que las reglas dicen específicamente que no puede, justo a tiempo y la convirtió en un pino para conservar su vida.

Tal vez, eso le enseñaría una selección.

* * *

Jason Grace despertó en la casa del Lobo a los diez años. El niño abrió sus ojos lentamente; los rayos del sol le daban directamente en el rostro. Soltó un gruñido(Había dormido en el piso, eso explicaba por qué su espalda dolía demasiado), se apoyó en ambos codos y levantó parte de su cuerpo. Una arboleda rodeaba el desconocido lugar, el cual parecía ser un tipo de templo o mansión. Pilares majestuosos adornaban cada esquina, cierta vegetación encontraba su camino y acaba enrollaba en ellos. El frío del mármol se sentía bajo sus manos.

"No te asustes, hijo de Júpiter" Una loba, increíblemente grande, apareció de la nada; un gruñido salió de su garganta. Jason soltó un grito y retrocedió, moviendo sus pies contra el piso, tanto como pudo. La loba volvió a soltar un gruñido, pero este era más suave como una risa. "Soy Lupa, madre de Roma. Estás aquí para ser evaluado"

Dicho esto se acercó sigilosamente al semidiós, caminó alrededor de él, olisqueando a su nuevo cachorro. Jason miró con horror hacia el animal. Lupa sonrió.

"Vamos a ver si vales la pena, campeón de Juno"

* * *

El brillo del vellocino de oro se intensificó al ponerse en contacto con las raíces del pino. Su efecto fue inmediato: el olor a pino invadió la atmósfera, el color marrón se borró de las hojas reemplazándolo por un vibrante verde. Y, justo cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, una adolescente apareció de entre las raíces.

"¿Por qué nadie está ayudando?" Un chico de cabello negro, ojos verde mar y piel bronceada, gruñó. Los campistas a su alrededor no paraban de murmurar; una rubia, Annabeth, miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos la escena.

Desde las rodillas de Percy, ojos azul eléctrico se abrieron lentamente y miraron al chico con confusión.

"¿Quién..? Sueño horrible. Muerte"

"Todo está bien" El hijo de Poseidón susurró de vuelta. "Mi nombre es Percy. ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo, aumentando el volumen de su voz.

"Thalia. Mi nombre es Thalia Grace"

* * *

Hera se preguntaba si de alguna forma el dios se enteró de la misión y ayudó a que sea un éxito. Después de todo, él siempre busca su beneficio.

La felicidad estaba nublando el juicio de Zeus: el regreso de Thalia Grace significaba un peón más para su padre, Cronos.

* * *

Cuando Artemisa le ofrece a Thalia unirse a la caza, Hera sintió una sonrisa crecer en su rostro. Los ojos marrones de la reina miraron a su esposo; una mueca cubría el rostro del dios. La diosa de los matrimonios rodó los ojos: por supuesto que el rey de los dioses no quería que su hija renunciara a la gloria de ser el héroe de la Gran profecía.

"Yo, Thalia Grace, me comprometo a la diosa Artemisa. Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto la virginidad eterna, y me uno a la caza" Un aura plateada cubrió a la hija de Zeus en respuesta a su promesa. Desde su trono, Artemisa sonrió complacida.

(Hera no estaba feliz precisamente, ¿aliviada?, sí, esa era la palabra correcta. Todavía odia a Thalia(es un recuerdo constante del engaño de su esposo), pero, al menos, la chica consiguió una nueva familia; todo el mundo necesita de una)

* * *

 **N/A: Honestamente, sólo espero que haya captado bien a Hera. Incluso si se comporta de forma horrible, siempre me pareció un personaje interesante. ¡Sólo un capítulo más! (Por cierto, gracias a las cinco personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos)**

 **Capítulo 4:** Annabeth/Sra. Chase(..Simplemente siento que estas dos tiene mucho de que hablar)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes son del viejo Rick. Yo solo disfruto de escribir.

 **Capítulo 4 de 4:** Annabeth/Sra. Chase, menciones Percabeth.

 **Palabras:** 1168

* * *

En el campamento Mestizo, mucho más allá de dividirse en cabañas de acuerdo a los padres divinos, hay otro factor que diferencia a los campistas: familia. Algunos semidioses, cuyas historias no son nadas sencillas, no contaban con un lugar a donde pasar las vacaciones de verano o las festividades como Navidad Pascua, Año Nuevo; festividades no-griegas no eran precisamente celebradas en el campamento. Otros, en cambio, contaban con una familia: un padre o una madre, o en algunos casos ambos―algunos mortales, como Sally Jackson, dejaron el pasado atrás y decidieron unirse en matrimonio con otro mortal para, por fin, tener una vida feliz y tranquila. O, al menos tan normal cuando tu hijo es un semidiós.

Annabeth Chase estaba en un punto medio entre ambos grupos. La situación con su padre, Frederick Chase, nunca fue sencilla.

El padre de la rubia era un simple graduado de la universidad cuando una cesta de mimbre, con una bebé adentro, apareció en su puerta. Después de eso, su vida cambió, drástica mente. A pesar de ser un hombre de gran conocimiento, sino fuera así no hubiera atraíado a la mismísima diosa de la sabiduría, su conocimiento sobre bebés era relativamente nulo. Frederick recurrió a su madre en busca de consejos; la señora Chase no estaba nada contenta con el hecho de que su hijo se había convertido en padre soltero. Pero, al final, aceptó ayudarlo.

En semanas, Frederick Chase pasó de ser un respetado investigador de armas usadas en la guerra, a ser una madre en entrenamiento.

Al principio, fue difícil.

La pequeña Annabeth lloraba _todo_ el tiempo por _todo;_ no es como si ella pudiera haber hecho otra cosa, después de todo. Solo porque era una hija de Atenea no significaba que de repente iba a parar de llorar y traducir sus necesidades en palabras teniendo tan solo meses de edad. A medida que Annabeth iba creciendo ciertas cosas se volvieron mucho más fáciles: la sentaba en su silla de comer y la pequeña semidiosa se encargaba de hacerlo sola, saboreando el puré de papas que hacía su padre y, de vez en cuando, botando los vegetales al piso con cara de disgusto. Frederick estaba orgulloso de decir que su pequeña aprendió a ser independiente; cuando era hora de dormir él ni siquiera tenía que leerle un cuento, Annabeth leía para los dos.

Había sólo una cosa mala acerca de su hija cumpliendo más años: monstruos. Incluso si la pequeña Annabeth no estaba enterada de la sangre inmortal que corría por sus venas, su esencia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraerlos a la casa. Al principio, eran arañas: miles de ellas saliendo del ropero y arañándole la piel. O, al menos eso es lo que decía la pequeña. Su esposa, Julie Chase, aseguraba que cada vez que corría a la habitación de Annabeth, en respuestas a los gritos de la niña, no encontraba nada. En pocas semanas, el número de monstruos aumentó haciendo que la armonía familiar se desentrigara completamente.

Annabeth huyó a los siete años. Frederick no cesó en buscarla. Julie Chase no dejaba de pensar que, tal vez, no hizo lo suficiente.

* * *

Annabeth movió la cabeza justo a tiempo, antes de que un pedazo pequeño de pan cayera en su cara. La rubia miró letalmente a sus hermanos: Bobby y Matthew, quiénes le sonreían inocentemente como si no hubieran usado sus cucharas como catapultas. Annabeth miró a su padre: Frederick cargaba sus lentes de lectura puestos, un libro de pasta negra y contenido grueso reposaba en sus manos, ignorando totalmente el comportamiento de sus hijos. La hija de Atenea soltó un suspiro.

Era el día de las madres y, por primera vez, había dejado el campamento Mestizo para celebrar. Su madre era una diosa, ella simplemente no podía aparecer en el Olimpo con un regalo entre sus manos; los dioses tienen obligaciones que cumplir, después de todo. Así que, sí, en vez de pasar el en la casa de Sally Jackson como en casi todas las festividades, decidió rechazar la invitación de su novio y venir a su casa para convivir con su familia.

Otro pedazo de pan chocó contra la pared. Los ojos grises de Annabeth fulminaron a los hermanos con la mirada. Frederick Chase apartó la vista de su libro, lo cerró y se quitó los lentes. Señaló a sus hijos.

"Dejen de jugar con la comida"

"Pero, estamos aburridos" Matthew dijo, mientras que Bobby agregó. "Y hambrientos" Como si fuera una señal, Julie Chase sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Su cabello levemente rizado estaba recogido en una coleta, una pañoleta roja lucía en su cabeza. Sonrió.

"Sólo esperen unos minutos" La voz de Julie desapareció. Incluso si era el día de las madres, ella se rehúso a dejar que Frederick comprara comida en un restaurante para el almuerzo; siempre le ha encantado cocinar.

"Eso es lo que dijeron media hora atrás.." Matthew murmuró. Annabeth lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. El chico aulló de dolor, enfocando sus ojos en su hermana; la rubia le sonrió inocentemente. Annabeth se levantó de la mesa: ella es una hija de Atenea, la diosa de la estrategia y sabiduría, la rubia sabe que ese par debe estar tramando alguna venganza en su contra.

Annabeth caminó hacia a la cocina. Entró: el olor a especies entró en su nariz.

Julie sonrió sorprendida. "Oh, Annabeth, cariño. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Uh, no. Sólo quise.." Annabeth señaló hacia las ollas. "Ayudar un poco" Julie se giró hacia las ollas, bajando la llama de las hornillas un poco. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el fregadero. "Me ayudaría mucho si pelaras esas zanahorias"

"Está bien" A través de la ventana, el azul del cielo lucía vibrante; los rayos solares brillando en todo su esplendor. Annabeth sonrió un poco: el azul hizo que se preguntara que estaría haciendo Percy en este momento, probablemente comiendo algo azul o desastrosa mente tratando de ayudarle a Sally en la cocina.

"¿Pensando en alguien especial?" Annabeth saltó sorprendida al oír la voz de su madrastra. Julie alzó una ceja. La rubia se sonrojó. "Estaba pensando en…"

"Percy" Julie terminó por ella. Sonrió. "Él es buen chico, parece que realmente le importas"

"También me importa. Mucho. Yo..lo amo" Annabeth mordió su labio, un tanto avergonzada. Trató de pelar uno de los vegetales, pero no fue exitosa. Julie posó una mano sobre su hombro, le quitó la zanahoria y empezó a pelarla ella misma. "Lo siento, no soy muy buena con esto.."

"No tienes que disculparte, Annabeth. De hecho, yo soy la que debería" La voz de Julie se volvió seria. "Nunca te creí sobre los monstruos y arañas cuando eres pequeña, yo.."

"Eso quedó en el pasado" La hija de Atenea le interrumpió, cortante. Julie la miró dulcemente.

"Lo sé, pero.." Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer. Dejó de pelar las zanahorias, depositó el cuchillo en el mesón y se giró hacia su hijastra. "Estaba asustada, Annabeth" Ante la mirada de tristeza de la rubia, agregó rápidamente: "No de ti. Estaba asustada de misma, asustada de no llegar a ser la madre que necesitas. Necesitabas alguien que te apoyara y no lo hice, dejé que el terror se apoderara de mí. Tal vez no seas mi hija, pero me importas tanto como una"

Annabeth abrió la boca, sorprendida. La cabeza de Frederick emergió por la puerta abierta de la cocina. "¿Está todo bien?" Julie miró a la rubia. La hija de Atenea le apretó la mano y le sonrió a su padre.

"Sí, todo está bien"

* * *

 _"Las familias son desordenados. Las familias inmortales son eternamente desordenadas. A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es recordar a los demás que estamos relacionados para bien o para mal ... y tratar de mantener la mutilación y matanza a un mínimo"_ **― Rick Riordan, The Sea of Monsters**

* * *

 **Total de palabras del fic(sin contar notas de autor,títulos, etc):** 8000 palabras.

 **N/A: Sí, este fue más corto que los demás, pero tuve un error de cálculo y tuve que acortarlo. Ah, según las reglas del reto habrá una votación así qué si les agradó este fic tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, agradecería mucho si votaran por mí.**

 **Me despido(y que los dioses los acompañen)**


End file.
